


Play With Me

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds a "gag gift" from Morgana hiding in Arthur's drawers. Said gag gift is actually a sex toy and Merlin begs Arthur to use it on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

Arthur had just sat down to enjoy a bottle of his favorite beer and a few slices of pizza when Merlin’s voice drifted down the hall.

“Arthur! Can you come here?”

Arthur groaned and pushed himself off the couch. “You can just bring the pictures out here Merlin…instead of making me abandon my precious beer.” He entered the bedroom and looked for Merlin. He found him with his back to Arthur. “What do you–oh my god what are you holding.” Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

Merlin held the object up for Arthur to see, “What is this?” Oh the sweet innocence.

Arthur felt the blush work its way up his neck and to his cheeks and ears, “It’s uh–it’s a gag gift from Morgana. It probably doesn’t even do anything–”

“Is this a _sex toy_?”

“Well when you say it like that…” 

Merlin let the toy dangle from his thumb and forefinger, “Have you ever used it?”

“Wha–used it? No, no, it was a stupid gift from Morgana for my twenty first birthday.”

Merlin stood up and handed the toy to Arthur, “Why’d she give you a sex toy?”

Arthur shrugged, “I had just come out to her…and this is what she gives me to ‘cope with the lonely nights’ as she put it.”

“And you really never used it?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, inching closer to Arthur.

Arthur smirked, letting Merlin’s fingers wrap around his wrists, his thumbs rubbing the back of Arthur’s hands. “I really never used it.”

Merlin’s lips curled into a devious grin and he looked down at the toy. It was a bright red, Morgana’s flashy taste in design showing through even in his sex toy. It had a large shaft that started out narrow, grew larger in diameter, then a tad bit smaller and ended in a larger nub at the end. But that wasn’t all…it had two other appendages, one with a smaller nub that curved away from the shaft and another that was short and curved up towards the shaft and had a small metal ball on the end.

Merlin grabbed it from Arthur, “I want to use it.”

Arthur was shocked and had to gather his thoughts before he answered, “You want to use it? Like on yourself or…”

“No…I–I want you to use it on me.” Merlin bit his lip shyly and hung his head, avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

He had to admit…the image of Merlin squirming beneath him as he used the toy was…very, very hot.

“Okay,” Arthur took the toy back into his possession.

Merlin looked up, his expression ecstatic and curious, “Yeah?”

“Get undressed you horny bugger.” Arthur pulled Merlin into a quick kiss before guiding him to the bed.

Merlin hastily slid his pants down and tore off his shirt. He was giggling every so often, mostly if he stumbled or did something clutzy. It was incredibly adorable. Arthur couldn’t wait to see how Merlin reacted when he started using the toy.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed completely naked and looked to Arthur, “So?”

Arthur looked down at the toy, “I think we’ll need lube.” He glanced up at Merlin who was palming himself, waiting for Arthur. Arthur smirked, he liked this control. He sauntered to Merlin until he stood right in front of him. Merlin reached out, expecting to rip Arthur’s clothes off, but Arthur avoided Merlin’s touch and instead backed away. Merlin's face fell into a frown. “I want you to be face down on the bed with your cute little arse up in the air when I come back from the bathroom, got it?”

Merlin’s eyes widened but he smiled and nodded. As Arthur walked away, he could hear the bed rustling. Arthur rushed to bathroom and grabbed his lube, but before walking out he also grabbed a little toy that he does use from time to time.

He pulled his pants and shirt off and slowly rolled his cock ring on until it was all the way down his shaft. If he was going to be playing with Merlin, there was no way he would be able to control himself the whole time.

He took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom to find Merlin in the exact position he commanded Merlin was looking at him with lust-filled eyes. He spotted the cock ring and gave an evil grin. “I’m that irresistible huh?”

Arthur laughed and knelt behind Merlin on the bed. “Very.” Arthur pop opened the cap to the lube and let it pour over Merlin’s ass and the toy. Merlin gasped at the sudden coolness of the lube, his ass wiggling at the sensation. Arthur smacked it. Merlin gasped into the pillow.

“I liked that, do that again!” Merlin’s enthusiasm was refreshing, so Arthur obliged. This time he  smacked him a little harder making Merlin moan loudly. 

Without warning, Arthur stuck his lubricated fingers into Merlin’s puckered hole and teased him, not fully entering his fingers. Merlin was already a blithering mess. He whispered and moaned Arthur’s name. He begged and begged, but Arthur controlled every movement, he wanted Merlin to be a sweaty, blubbering mess by the end.

“Are you ready for the toy?”

“God yes…you are evil, teasing me…”

Arthur chuckled as he picked up the toy. He made sure it was lubed up before guiding it slowly into Merlin. Arthur stopped momentarily when he got it halfway in. Merlin had gasped loudly and tried lifting himself on his elbows.

Arthur placed a hand on the small of Merlin’s back, “You okay?”

Merlin nodded before he said anything, “Yeah…yeah.” His voiced was strained and the words came out like moans, barely audible. Arthur’s cock was throbbing at the sight and sounds of Merlin.

He continued inserting the toy until it was completely inside of Merlin. Then he let go and watched as Merlin rocked back and forth trying to get friction. “Jesus Arthur.”

He wanted to hear breathless Merlin describe the sensations he was feeling.  “Tell me what it feels like.” 

Merlin groaned, “Heavy…god and-and full…the ball thing, can you–ah!” Arthur moved the silver ball against the sensitive spot behind Merlin’s balls. “Yes! Oh my god…that feels ah, stop, stop I might come.” Arthur stopped and slowly eased the toy out of Merlin, leaving him empty and wanting.

Merlin sagged and melted into the covers. Arthur traced small circles over Merlin’s thighs and butt. “Roll onto your back, I want to _see_  you.” Merlin did as he was told. The first thing Arthur saw was Merlin’s throbbing cock. He had been good not to touch it or else their playtime would be over by now. “Are you ready for more?”

“Yeah, come here so I can touch you.” Arthur scooted closer to Merlin and as soon as he was in hands reach, Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur’s cock and slipped the ring off, replacing it with a firm grip. “Okay, now I’m ready,” he said with a sly smile.

Arthur laughed and adjusted Merlin’s legs. He straightened the one closest to him and bent and spread the other one. Merlin lifted his hips so Arthur could insert the toy again. It went in smoothly. Merlin parted his lips but no sound came out. Arthur moved it slightly in and out and made sure the silver ball rolled against Merlin’s sensitive skin.

Merlin panted small, squeaky pants his grip on Arthur’s cock tightened and loosened with each movement. “Ah–ah, Arthur…this toy…fuck…”

Arthur stopped moving the toy and turned to Merlin, “Can you sit up?” Merlin paused then nodded. He sat up, wincing slightly at the angle change. He rolled his hips to keep friction as Arthur brought his mouth to Merlin’s cock. 

As soon as he took Merlin in his mouth, Merlin had his fingers in Arthur’s hair. He kept up the grinding on the toy as Arthur sucked him off. “Arthur, Arthur, god, you’re fucking perfect–ahh!” He rocked faster until his hips were bucking up and cum was hitting the back of Arthur’s throat. 

Arthur pulled away and looked down at his own leaking cock. A few quick strokes and his cum was spilling onto Merlin’s thighs.

Merlin fell back onto the bed as Arthur removed the toy, placing it on the bed next to them.

“Morgana gives great, mind-blowing gifts,” Merlin said breathlessly.

Arthur fell down next to Merlin, his head resting on Merlin’s shoulder, “Christmas is around the corner…you’d think she’d get us something else?”

Merlin laughed, “Yeah, maybe matching ones, oh! Or ones that vibrate…that would be fun.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ll be saying the same thing next time.”

“Next time?”

“Mhm, because next time I’m gunna work _you_  like that.”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s skin, “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
